Such a device has already been described in AT-PS 390 887 or AT-PS 388 877. It can happen in these known designs that the heel holder, when snow or dirt penetrates open areas of the guide plate and/or spring cage or cavities or recesses in the guide plate or in the spring cage, can no longer completely slide back into its initial position during the removal of the ski boot from the binding. This, however, has the result that the springs no longer load the locking member, which can then become loose and may possibly unlock.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome this disadvantage and to provide a solution in which the locking member can neither loosen up nor disengage.